The Clown Incident
by Inane Whimsies
Summary: (Being Continued)No pairings... yet. May be yaoi later. Find out how Sasuke isn't excatly fond of clowns so what happens when someone he knows dresses up like one for him? Read and find out... This is just some random humor of mine.
1. Sakura the Clown

Nicole: Well, this is my odd attempt at humor… It's just a random thing I got an idea for, but if you really like this first chapter, make sure you review and tell me so I know whether or not to post the second chapter… If this fic does get continued… there's no telling when it will get continued cause I have a bunch of other fics to update too. Uh, well on with the fic then I guess…

"Speech"

Thought

---Time and scene change---

~~~Flash back~~~

The Clown Incident Chapter 1: Sakura the Clown

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he came running towards where Sakura was standing.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked a bit irritably.

"I know a way you can get Sasuke to like you." Naruto answered with a sly grin on his face.

Sakura noticeably brightened at this statement, and then asked, "Really? What?"

Naruto then leaned in close to Sakura and whispered to her, "Well you see, Sasuke has this thing for clowns. So, if you were to dress up like a clown for him, he'd just like totally fall for you."

---30 minutes later at a clearing in the woods---

Sasuke set under a tree, taking a break from training when he heard, "Sasuke-kun, are you over here?" Sasuke then frowned, What could she want this…

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when Sakura…. Well, something that kind of sort of resembled Sakura, entered the clearing he was currently in.

"Oh there you are Sasuke-kun, I've been looking for you everywhere." Sakura, who was dressed like a clown with the big shoes, red nose, and everything.

"Sa… Sakura?" Sasuke asked weakly while paling tremendously.

"Yes, it's me, Sakura!" Sakura announced then struck a pose, "So, what do you think?"

"C… C… Cl… Clown! AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sasuke screeched as he took off running as fast as he could in the opposite direction that Sakura was in.

  
Sakura had a confused look on her face before she screamed, "Naruto! When I find you, you are so dead!" She then stomped off somewhere.

Meanwhile, in a tree, just a few yards away from where Sasuke and Sakura just where, Naruto set perched, watching all that just had happened… He then fell out of the tree, laughing his ass off, "Oh God, that was just to great! I'm so glad I found out about Sasuke being afraid of clowns!"

~~~Sasuke and Naruto were in the village, walking around, being bored. That is when they saw it… The one single thing Sasuke feared most… A… CLOWN!

"Hey look Sasuke, a cl…" Naruto was interrupted there when Sasuke suddenly jumped into his arms then tightly clung to him. "A… Sasuke? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"The clown…. Please…. Take me away from it, NOW!" Sasuke pleaded/demanded as he tightened his grip on Naruto.

"Ok.. Sure…" Naruto said before taking Sasuke to another part of the village, far away from the clown.~~~

Naruto then continued laughing, only hard this time.

---Later on, somewhere deep in the woods around three in the morning---

Sasuke set, huddled under a tree, quietly whispering to himself, "Can't sleep, clowns will eat me, can't sleep, clowns will eat me, can't sleep, clowns will eat me, can't sleep, clowns will eat me, can't sleep, clowns will eat me, can't sleep, clowns will eat me, can't sleep, clowns will eat me, can't sleep, clowns will eat me, can't sleep, clowns will eat me, can't sleep, clowns will eat me, can't sleep, clowns will eat me, can't sleep, clowns will eat me, can't sleep, clowns will eat me, can't sleep, clowns will eat me, can't sleep, clowns will eat me…"

Nicole: Uh… Well.. That's it… Odd, huh? Well, if you'd like to see what happens next, make sure you review… Oh and tell me, Should I make this yaoi? And if I do, what couple?


	2. It Didn't Sound That Bad Did it?

Felicia aka Nicole: Yes, I'm continuing this fic, don't you all just want to jump for joy? ^-^ Just kidding. Anyway, I hope this fic won't get to stupid.. Though I'm sure it already has. If any of you have any stupid ideas I could use for this fic, I'd be glad to hear them, and yes I would give you credit for them. So if any of you'd like to send me some ideas, you can e-mail them to me at LimOfFragReality@aol.com I already know what the next chapter will be about, but I'm not sure when I'll get this fic updated again because I have a lot of other fics to worry about (which includes my second Naruto fic Points of Authority). Ok, well, I'll shut up now and let you all read the second chap of this fic.  
  
Things that are used in this fic:  
  
"Speech"  
  
---Time and scene change---  
  
Chapter two: It Didn't Sound that Bad. Did it?  
  
It had been a few days since 'the clown incident' and no one had seen nor heard from Sasuke since it. So, Sakura had decided to go and check up on him.  
  
Sakura had just arrived outside Sasuke's house and was getting ready to knock when she heard voices coming from inside the house. She pressed her ear up to the door to try and be able to hear who the voices belong to and what they were saying.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
Sakura thought I wonder who's in there with him.  
  
"Yes I'm sure!"  
  
Sakura blinked   
  
"Well.." Sasuke said, sounding a bit unsure.  
  
Naruto made an agitated sound before saying, "It isn't like it will bite you or anything!"  
  
There was nothing but silence for a lone moment before Sasuke sighed and said, "Ok.. but.. only for a second.."  
  
"Fine, fine. Now, touch it."  
  
"Do I really have to?"  
  
"Yes, now just do it!"  
  
"Ok.." There was once again silence for a bit before Sasuke made a somewhat frightened sound.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It moved!"  
  
"What? No it didn't."  
  
"Yes it did!"  
  
"God Sasuke, you are so pathetic." Naruto said with a sigh.  
  
"Shut up.. it isn't my fault I've never done something like.. this.. before."  
  
"Whatever," Naruto began, "This time try to.. uh.. pet it."  
  
"Pet it?"  
  
"Yes pet it!"  
  
"That just seems.. wrong though.."  
  
Naruto sighed. "There isn't anything wrong with it. So just pet it already!"  
  
"Well.. Ok.." Sasuke said uncertainly.  
  
After a few minutes, Naruto said, "See now? Petting it isn't so bad."  
  
"I suppose you're right.."  
  
"Good, now, hold it"  
  
".."  
  
"Sasuke."  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes you have to!"  
  
".. Fine.."  
  
That's when Sakura just back away from the door, turned around, then walked away without even looking back.  
  
---In Sasuke's house---  
  
Sasuke was holding a small clown doll while Naruto stood beside him with a stupid smile on his face.  
  
"See Sasuke? I told you it wouldn't bite or anything!" Naruto proclaimed proudly.  
  
Sasuke just glared back at Naruto silently.  
  
Felicia: Uh.. well. there you go. Make sure you review! And also make sure you go to my ff.net profile and check out my other fanfics, yahoo groups, and websites. 


End file.
